1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to communication devices, and more particularly to a system and method for communication security.
2. Description of Related Art
As use of wireless communication devices increases, privacy concerns become critical. However, a person may unknowingly leak his/her privacy information while he/she communicates with another person by a communication device, because the caller may misunderstand the authentic identity of the person who he/she communicates with.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method to address the above-mentioned problems.